FROST / Undercover Claus
Episode Summary FROST: [[Toy Story|Woody, Buzz and the Toy Story gang]] get "lost" on a mysterious island of misfit toys. Undercover Claus: Santa Claus goes undercover to see how his workshop really runs. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Herb McCrawley was breaking into homes in December. (MAD News Segment). #Opening Scene #[[FROST|'FROST']] (TV Parody of LOST and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Movie Parody of Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Time Machines are not toys - ACT 1 (Animation by M. Wartella) #Tree Bazooka 9000 (Ad Parodies Segment) #Time Machines are not toys - ACT 2 (Animation by M. Wartella) #Rejected Reindeer (Spoof on Santa's Reindeer) (Rejected... Segment) #MAD's Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD's Security Cam Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Snowman vs. Wild (TV Parody of Man vs. Wild and Frosty the Snowman) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Christmas Rocket (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Merry Christmas, Charlie Sheen! (TV Parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas/Spoof on Charlie Sheen) #[[Undercover Claus|'Undercover Claus']] (TV Parody of Undercover Boss/Spoof on Santa Claus) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Rejected Reindeer): Rudolpho tries to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, but gets shot by the Tree Bazooka 9000. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Video Transcript Trivia *This episode is the second Christmas special. The first one was [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']]. *Second time MAD's Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy are both in stop motion. First one was [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]. Also in both episodes, Spy vs. Spy came after the parody that comes after MAD's Security Cam. *Spy vs. Spy was in color for the first time. *Eighth appearance of the Rejected segment. 1st was Avaturd / CSiCarly. 2nd was Star Blecch / uGlee. 3rd was Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore. 4th was Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor. 5th was [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']]. 6th was Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air. 7th was ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory. *This is the second time Spy vs. Spy have backgrounds. The first was being Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy. *In MAD's Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House (on Christmas Eve), December 24th, 11:02 pm. *Ninth appearance of the Security Cam segment. 1st was Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild. 2nd was S'UP / Mouse M.D. 3rd was The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. 4th was The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark. 5th was Ribbitless / The Clawfice. 6th was Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It. 7th was X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft. 8th was [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]. *Seventh time Spy vs. Spy was in stop motion. First was Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent. Second was Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian. Third was Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats. Fourth was TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred. Fifth was Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras. Sixth was Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker. *Second time M. Wartella was in Ad Parodies in Time Machines are not toys - ACT 1. The 1st was WOLVES. *Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from [[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']], [[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] and Toy Story 3: the Video Game. *In [[FROST|'FROST']], the CGI animation was the same one from The Buzz Identity which the Toy Story 3 sketch was on. *Fred Tatasciore voiced Santa Claus in every sketch he appeared in. *In the "Time Machines are not toys" sketches, it's revealed that the boy (the dad's son) and the young dad are both named "Bobby Jr." and "Bobby". *Second time Man vs. Wild showed up. The first was being in [[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']]. Voices *Grey DeLisle - Dolly for Sue, Christmas Tree Mom and Rejected Reindeer Announcer *Larry Dorf - Man with Bazooka, Reindeer, Chuck Underhill and Bobby's Father *Dan Milano - Mr. Potato Head, Mitch Hopeluck, Train with Square Wheels and Rudolpho *Rachel Ramras - Jessie, Vomit, Karen, Mrs. Claus, Bobby Jr.'s Mom, Bobby, Christmas Tree Daughter, Grandma, Myra and Bobby's Mother *Kevin Shinick - King Moonracer, Charlie-in-the-Box, Charlie Sheen, Prankster, LEGO Hank Azaria, Dasher, Bobby Jr., Christmas Tree Son, Yukon Cornelius, Snowman vs. Wild Announcer, Undercover Claus Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Slinky, Crasher and Frosty the Snowman *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear, Christmas Tree Dad and Richard Donner *Fred Tatasciore - Woody, Santa Claus and Adult Bobby Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011 Episodes